not strictly human
by GryffindorGalThroughAndThrough
Summary: treasure isnt a normal girl. even in the wizarding world she is different. its not easy living with her... condition. can she control her nature while trying to fit in at hogwarts?  reviews are apreciated


When I got my letter to Hogwarts I was thrilled, I didn't know if they would take me because of my… condition, Madame Malkin (my guardian) has always assured me but I wasn't so sure. I didn't think they would appreciate some one who accidentally sets the curtains on fire every other week. Emily looked at me, thrilled, she was entering her 3rd year, her form of the condition was easier to control than mine. Let me explain, Emily and I aren't strictly human, actually we're not quite sure what we are, Emily's been trying to think of a name for us but so far they have all been terrible. I love my sister but she has a very vivid imagination which means she makes up the most random things, she always writes stories about a young girl who can control the earth and her little sister who can control fire, the books are based on us, although being able to control fire is a bit of a stretch, I have a connection with fire, which makes more sense when you look at me, I have flame red hair that goes down to my backside and red eyes, a lot of people are quite scared of me, when I go in the muggle world I get a lot of people coming up to me saying

"Where d'you get the contacts?"

"I can't believe your mother has let you die your hair, she should be ashamed of…" they generally cut off because their hair magically catches on fire, that's when Emily grabs my arm and runs back to the leaky cauldron. I look at my letter again to make sure the owl has brought it to the right person. Madame Malkin starts picking out robes for me, I sigh, the Hogwarts uniforms are so plain, I've always had a sense of fashion but Mad Mal, as Emily so kindly nicknamed her, wouldn't even look at my designs, Malkin has been a great guardian but I will run her out of business if she doesn't see the value of my creations,

We were at kings cross station (I'll never understand how muggles haven't realised the existence of witches and wizards, we're not exactly discreet) I get out the taxi to see a man wearing a boob tube and mini skirt getting very odd looks. Me and Emily stifle giggles and walk along until we get platforms nine and ten. I start to look around, confused, I start to feel like someone's played a joke on me, I look at Em who is smiling smugly, she points towards a huge brick pillar, I watch, intrigued. A family comes along, the father has messy dark hair, while the mothers is as red as mine, the two boys were arguing while the youngest girl was crying, I felt sorry for the parents, the parent had a couple of trolleys. Both trolleys had owls on them so I assumed they were wizards. The oldest boy grabbed one of the trolleys, smirked at his brother and ran straight at the wall. I watched astounded that anyone was that stupid, but then he went through the wall, I was shocked, Emily looked at me and laughed

"That's how you get to the platform" I watched as the rest of the family walked through the wall as well. I stood their, frozen, until Em pushed me and told me to leg it, I was shaking but to the wall, when I was about 2 feet away I tried to stop my self but couldn't, I shut my eyes, waiting for the thud and the broken bone, they never came, I opened my eyes to see a bright red steam train. It was gorgeous. I turned to see the family waving to their children. CRAP! The train was moving and we weren't on it, trust me to be late. The younger boy saw me and Emily and opened one of the doors his brother and a girl with bushy red hair saw what was happening and ran to the door hands outstretched, I threw my trunk and then jumped in. The younger brother grabbed my arm and hauled me in, making us topple over in the process, I was about to get up when I got smacked in the head with Emily's trunk. I rolled out the way before she came tumbling … and landed on top of the boy that helped me. She sat up, looked at the older boy and they both cracked up, soon we were all laughing.

"I think I need to introduce people" Emily said through her fits of laughter "Treasure (yes my name is treasure, can you see why I haven't mentioned the stupid name) this is James Potter"

"Wait as in Harry potter's eldest son?" I ask, amazed, so that meant the man he was with was THE Harry Potter! HOW DID I NOT REALISE THAT! Stupid girl, I suddenly realised I was still sitting on the floor in a very unladylike position, thankful that id worn leggings under my mini skirt, I jumped up and shook his hand. He was pretty good looking, this coming from the girl who was told she could beat a veela in a beauty pageant, he had the same messy black hair as his dad but with red highlights, the muscles rippling through his black shirt, through his glasses you could see his chocolate brown eyes that would make most girls melt "So you must be Albus Potter." He looked at me with emerald green eyes that seemed to look into your soul. I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach when he looked at me; his auburn hair was just as messy as his brothers, he wasn't as muscly as James but was still pretty toned, I turned to the girl

"Rose Weasley" she smiled and took my hand

"Lets go find Victiore, we can take the mickey out of her" James remarked with a mischievous glint in his eye. Emily slapped him, they were obviously good friends because they started a fake fight right their and then. Suddenly I heard a rich, sickly sweet voice behind me

"So you have finally realised that you can't beat any of the boys in a fight so you've started on the girls"

"Shove off Zabini, why don't you go find Goyle and Malfoy, I heard his little brother's started this year"

"He's such a disappointment to the Malfoys. I wouldn't be surprised if he's in hufflepuff or worse, Gryffindor" she said with a smirk. Emily was going red, but then she calmed down and put on an innocent smile

"I wonder, have you told Lucius Jr. that his mum is actually your mum as well" those normally calm hazel eyes bright with an evil glint I had never seen before. With that Zabini gave one last glare and stormed off

"What was that about?" albus, rose and I said in unison.

"I went out with her last year and she decided to cheat on me with Goyle."

"I do not understand how that girls mind works" Emily exclaimed

"I don't understand why mum went out with her dad in her sixth year"

"I don't understand why you went out with her"

"Yeah ok you can shut up now miss 'I have never gone out with someone that I regret'"

"Ok Lucius was a one time thing" this argument went on for another half hour in which we found Victiore who explained the potter/ Weasley family tree and friendships. She was starting to explain her veela background when James butted in

"Your part veela which means you could have pretty much any guy you wanted. So what do you do? Go for your god damn cousin!"

"I think you'll find he's not actually my cousin" she said in a calm voice. James was about to start another argument when the door opened and a breath taking young boy walked. His dirty blonde hair falling into his eyes, oh Merlin his eyes! They seemed to keep changing from light grey to dark blue every time you looked at him.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I sit with you guys? My older brother's being a complete dick." Normally swearing bothers me but it didn't seem like a swear in his husky voice,

"Sure, come in, whats your name?" James said, obviously the leader in his group

"Scorpius Malfoy." James went tense but Emily kicked him in the shin and moved her bag off the seat next to her so Scorpius could sit down. The rest of the train journey was pretty dull, when the train stopped Em, James and Victiore made their way to the carriages after telling us to 'follow the big bloke' I was confused until I saw Hagrid, a regular in the robe store as we were the only place who would make robes big enough for him

"'Ello treasure, 'aven't seen you in awhile, oh and 'eres little Albus and Rosie." He gave them a smile before raising his voice "firs' years follow me." He turned and made his way towards a lake, when we got their, he hollered "four to each boat please" before getting in one that only just took his weight our little group got in one boat. Just as I was about to get in I get shoved by some fat kid who takes my place on the boat, I give the other an 'I'll see you when we get there' look. But all I see is the kid going flying and Albus holding his hand out to me, wow what a gentleman. I get on the boat and turn to see the kid shouting out

"Dickhead! You let that hoar on the boat but not your cousin"

"Get stuffed Durser"

I look at Albus; I don't think I have ever seen that much loathing in some ones eyes. "Umm, Albus, who the hell was that?"

"Just some dickhead who thinks that because my dad and his dad are cousins he must be better than everyone else." He spat. I'm sure there's more to it but I don't press the matter. We turned the corner and saw the school; I don't think anyone was ready for the magnificence of the building, the towers, and the elegance of the owls swooping in and out of what I assumed was the owlery. We were gob smacked. We didn't even hear Hagrid telling us to get out the boat; the giant squid had to push the boats out of the lake because we were annoying it. We went into the great hall and had to stand in a line, they called our names out in alphabetical order. 'Annie Acquelle' went up and sat on the stool the teacher pointed to, he put the hat on her head and it started talking, the poor girl almost wet herself, but once it called out 'HUFFLEPUFF' she seemed a lot more at ease. 'Butch Dursley' is called out and the fat kid that pushed me lumbered over and sat on the stool (which was creaking at his weight) the hat was put on his head and it shouted 'SLYTHERYN' instantly. Scorpius was the first in our group to get housed. The hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR' after seemingly having a five minute argument with itself. Then it was my turn. I start walking, my legs shaking, I was nervous, which meant something was going to catch fire; I look at the teachers who all give me kind smiles which eases me. I sit on the stool and the hat is placed on my head, I realise instantly that they have put an anti flame spell on because of the icy feeling I got when it was put on my head. Then there's a voice in my ear "ah, so you're the fire child, I can see it in your mind, warm, inviting, but dangerous to mess with, I see bravery but also a good mind, your kind but you also have a sly streak, you could go in any house so I shall let you choose" I look around for Emily, I don't care where she is, I want to be in her house, the hat must have read my mind because before I find her it bellows "GRYFFINDOR" and sure enough Emily is cheering the loudest, I practically run to the table and jump on the seat, after being greeted and introduced to many more Weasleys, I look up to see Albus on the stool, the hat only just touched his head when it screamed "GRYFFINDOR" when Emily jumps up points at James and says "HA YOU OWE ME 5 GALLEONS" to which everyone laughed, this was obviously a regular thing. I look back at Albus, whose gone bright red, he comes and in-between me and Scorpius. After dinner headmistress McGonagall tells us to follow our house prefects, one of the Weasley bunch got up shouting at the first years to follow her, Albus explained Molly Weasley, the smarts of her parents (Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater) but the sense of humour of her uncle George, who owns 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' with Ginny Potter. She turns and grins at Albus, then keeps walking, singing old muggle songs all the way, it was only when someone fell through one of the steps that she decides to tell us that the stair cases are enchanted, Scorpius and I pull the girl out of the step "thank you so much, my dad warned me about the stairs but I forgot about that, I'm Alice Longbottom"

"I'm Treasure Malkin, and this is Scorpius Malfoy. Why does your last name sound familiar?"

"My dad's the herbology teacher." She says "and my mums the divination teacher, Lavender Longbottom." We hear a cackle behind us.

"What a stupid last name!" an unfairly beautiful girl screeched

"Who do you think you are?" I retort

"Annabelle McLaggen." She looks at my hair "you ever thought of dyeing your hair? It might stop people thinking it's on fire." She snorts. I'm shaking with anger. All of a sudden Annabelle's hair catches on fire. She starts screaming, Molly comes running, the prefects have obviously been told about me because a jet of water is already spurting out of her wand. She aims the water at the flames and soon the fires out. Annabelle glares at me, make up dripping down her face (I've never seen an eleven year old with so much make up) Molly turns to me

"You must be Emily's sister, she warned us this might happen. Don't worry, the teachers are making sure all the prefects know a good water spell." She smiled and walked back to the front, Alice winked at me while Scorpius looked like he was trying to stifle giggles, Albus starts asking me about the stuff I can do. I'm shocked, I just made McLaggen's hair go from dirty blonde to black in three seconds and no one cares. It's unbelievable. I'm just about to tell Albus how I burnt down Olivanders shop when I was five when we get to a painting of a woman. "Password?" she chimes. "Fred Weasley" molly says loudly. I whisper to Albus "whose Fred Weasley?"

"He's my uncle who died in the war."

"Oh" was all I could say, with so many Weasleys; I guess its no surprise one of them died in the war, "im sorry to hear that."

"I never knew him so it's not a big deal for me; it was George we were all worried about"

"How come?"

"Fred was his twin brother" I guess I should have realised there would be twins somewhere in the Weasley clan. I looked around the dormitory, it was beautiful. It was home.

_FOUR YEARS LATER_

"MCLAGGEN DO YOU LIKE BEING IN THE HOSPITAL WING EVERY MORNING!"

"I WOULDN'T BE IN THERE IF YOU STOPPED BURNING ME!"

"I WOULDN'T BURN YOU IF YOU DIDN'T TIP WATER ON ME EVERY MORNING!"

"DON'T ACT LIKE I STARTED IT MALKIN! MY HAIR HASN'T BEEN THE SAME SINCE FIRST YEAR!"

"I COULDN'T CONTROL MYSELF BACK THEN! WHATS YOUR EXCUSE FOR BEING QUEEN BITCH!"

This is how Gryffindor has been woken up for the past five years. After about an hour one of the prefects will wake us up, why not the prefect in our dorm you ask? Because I'm the prefect in our dorm. Amazing I know but since I've been at Hogwarts I have learnt to control myself… unless someone decides to wake me up with a bucket of ice cold water, that's when I burst into flames and grab the person who did it. Annabelle's in the hospital wing every day now, she gets no sympathy from any one. Madame Pomfrey fixes her burns, gives her a lecture then sends her to class where she spends most of the time glaring at me.

As she goes to the hospital wing Albus comes and sits next to me. My heart skips a beat. How did he get so damn sexy? His black hair going red in the sunlight, his muscles rippling under his shirt. The amount of times I've imagined ripping off that shirt, his lips on my neck, going down until…

"Treasure, are you ok?"

"Huh?" crap, I was daydreaming again, it always happens when I think of Albus and his muscles. GAH! Why must he be so hot, but he has no interest in me, unlike every other guy in the school. It's always confused me.

"Sorry Albus, still half asleep" I smile at him, he seems distracted. I go to ask him whats wrong but Scorpius comes and sits in between us

"Hey guys, whats up?" he's always been jealous of how close Albus and I are.

"Not much, let's go find Rosie. EMILY! JAMES! PUT SOME PANTS ON AND LET'S GO! Oh hey Lilly" I sniggered at how red her face went. She joined our little gang in her first year here after hexing some girls that were slagging me and Emily off, little Hugo joined the next year, having his mother's brains and his dad's attitude; it was 7:00 so he was already at breakfast. Emily walked downstairs, bright red; she glared at me and sat on the floor. James came down with a spring in his step, smiled at Emily and winked at me "oh my Merlin! You actually…" I got cut off by Emily who chose that time to jump on me.

"Say anything and you WILL die" she whispers in my ear. I nod (because she has her hand over my mouth) she lets go of me and I slowly and sneakily walk over to the door, signalling to Albus and Scorpius to do the same. Once we're at the door I yell "EMILY AND JAMES HAD SEX!" and run out the door. We get to great hall and I double up with laughter. James walks in after me, Trying to hide a smile "oh Merlin! How dead am I?"

"That depends."

"On what?"

"How fast can you get to Australia?"

"Oh dear" I smile knowing that there'll be an element fight tonight. Then the voice of McLaggen screeches in my ears

"Oh James, why on earth do you degrade yourself? If you just came and sat with us then your reputation would go through the roof." She pointed to the cake faces and the idiots that sleep with them

"Sorry McLaggen but I prefer girls that I can kiss on the cheek without getting a mouthful of foundation" he retorts with a cheeky grin. Before an argument could break out (they're a regular thing around James) the doors bash open and two boulders land just in front of the teachers table "I think Emily's her" James says

"OH WELL THANK YOU CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" I whisper-shout.

"TREASURE PRECIOUS MALKIN!" Emily boomed (can you see why I hate my name) "OUTSIDE! NOW!" I walked outside with the rest of the school following. Mine and Emily's fights were legend around the school. Someone normally got burned, buried or had burning mud thrown at them by the end of it but it was a load of fun. We stand about 15 feet apart. And then we start. The victim gets first shot (which basically means Emily goes first) she shoots a boulder at me but I burn it away, I shoot a fire ball but an earthy wall gets in the way, then we shoot at the same time, this is generally when someone gets hurt, either her rock will be too small and she gets burnt, my fire ball will be really weak and I'll get hit in the head or they'll be equally strong and a flaming rock will hit some one in the head. we don't actually hurt each other… well, not seriously… nothing that cant be fixed by a day in the hospital wing. This time I got hit in the head. I was lucky, it only just made me bleed. This was a daily thing for us and everyone watched to see who got injured. Just as emily was doing her victory dance the bell rang. I groaned. history of magic wasn't too bad but then we had tranfiguration, guess who the teacher was. Dear Annabelle's father, Cormac McLaggen. He wasn't too happy with me when he saw what I did to his darling daughter's hair, he's been out to get me ever since. We got to history of magic and Proffesor Binns was already droning on. Rosie was already there, taking notes, she would let us copy off her later and she could talk to us while taking notes so it was all good. We sat down with her and started talking about what I had just found out

"I just can't believe it!"

"generally people that were couples in seventh year got married in their twenties"

"that means the malkins would be and official part of the potter/weasley clan"

"nothings official. It could just be a friends with benefits thing"

"they've been friends too long for that. It would be weird, especially when it's their V's they just lost"

"WHAT!" obviously the others thought the rumours about the 'slutty' duo were true. The shout was enough to distract Proffesor Binns (which was incredibly hard)

"if you don't mind I would like you to pay attention. I got a warning because the inspector came in and half of you were asleep."

Scorpius whispered "when was there an inspector?" which made me laugh. Binns glared at me

"you know, if your sister had paid attention in my class then she might have been able to help you calm your ability sooner."

"what do you mean?" why do I ask so many questions? Crap that was another question.

"Oh, suddenly the boring ghost is interesting" he grins "your not the first elementress' you know"

"the first what?"

"Elementress, that's what you are. Your not the first but you are the first sister with the ability, normally the mother dies at the first child but obviously your mother survived somehow" I knew nothing about my Mother. My dad was the world famous Victor Krum. He's currently in saint Mungos and will be for another ten or so years. He got hexed by a former death eater for marrying a squib. That's pretty much all I know about my mum, I have a picture of her, she was gorgeous. I can see why dad liked her. She had curly strawberry blonde hair with fully ginger streaks through it, Bright blue eyes, and amazing figure and a warm smile, she was amazing.

"what do you know about my mum?"

"well from the beauty of you and your sister I would say that she was a veela, or atleast part veela"

"but, my mum was a sqib, my dad's been hospitalised because he married her"

"how was he hospitalised?"

"I just told you, he was hexed!" I was shaking, this was never a good sign. Ok I might have understated the truth a little bit. My dad was tortured by his father because he had married my mum. Grandad tried to force him to get a divorce, dad said he wasn't going to leave my mum with two children. That's when my grandad got really angry. He didn't know that he had grandchildren, he demanded to see us, dad brought emily and my mum to grandad "wheres your second child?" suddenly all sweet. When my father tells him mums still pregnant with me he pounces on my mum. Emily was terrified (she was only two at the time) that's when she found out about her powers, suddenly a huge boulder comes out the ground, knocks grandad off mum and lands on him. Dad yells at mum and Em to run. As were running we hear a boom, we get outside and dad is lieing on the floor, unconcious, mum stands their, frozen in shock. I don't know what happened after that because that's when Emily screams her self awake. It's her earliest memory and one that has haunted her dreams forever, she talks in her sleep, like she's narrating, she paints a graphic picture for everyone that hears her, I asked how she knows dad was tortured, she said he does the same thing but adds the amount of pain he was in. she remembers less when she's awake. It takes a lot to calm her down once she's screamed, there was an earthquake last month because of it.

"what about your mother, she must have shortly after…" he didn't get to finish his sentence, he had gone up in flames, it's the strangest sight I have ever seen.

"SHIT!" I yell. Me and Rosie jump up (she's the Ravenclaw prefect) and put the fire out. "I am so sorry Proffesor"

"get. Out! NOW!" I run out the classroom. But once im out the door i stop. I'm frozen by what I just did. I can't go to Emily, she's been so proud. I can't go to the common room because I'll set it alight. So I just collapse where I am, tears rolling down my face.

"Treasure, are you ok?" I look up to see James. Crap. He's going to see the tears, tell Emily and she'll make me tell her what happened.

"I'm fine, Binns is just acting like he knows everything."

"Well now I know somethings wrong. Since when did you listen to Binns?"

"Since he told me that im an elementriss or something like that"

"an elementress? Em owes me two galleons"

"wait, she knew?"

"No, I knew. She didn't think she was pretty enough to be an elementress" I laughed. Emily was gorgeous, with thick, chocolate brown hair that ran down her back, blue/grey eyes that make you think she can see your soul, she has the same warm smile that mum had.

"she doesn't think much of herself… does she ever speak to you about our parents?" this question seemed to surprise him

"I've known her for seven years and she's never mention any of her family apart from you. I've tried before but she just changes the subject."

"I've always wanted to speak to someone but I don't know how they'll react." I look at him. He sits next to me and leans his head on wall

"I've got a free lesson and you've kicked out, you've got half an hour. Go!"

I tell him everything; my dad, my mum, the grandad incident, Emily's nightmares. He still sitting next to me, out of shock, pity or curiosity I don't know but I keep going. I even tell him something that Emily doesn't know, something that no one knows

"I actually saw my mum die. I remember it, even though I was a new born, a memory like that is hard to forget." He looks at me, he's welling up. I may become the first person to see James Sirius Potter cry, I keep going "my mum's holding me but because I was a baby I didn't understand my powers. I go up in flames, my mum somehow knew what was going to happen but she wouldn't let me go. Emily was staying with madam malkin, a close friend of my mum's mum. She held me close to her and whispered in my ear "I love you, take care of your sister, she may seem calm but you'll be the only thing that can calm her" she was crying, I didn't know what was causing it, me burning her or the fact that she wouldn't be able to see me and my sister grow up. She finally shut her eyes, her arms dropped and I rolled down to her legs, setting the quilt on fire, I started to cry but no one heard. About twenty minutes later soome one walks in. they see the bad on fire then they see me. They grab me and run out the room screaming "FIRE" I look up and see mad mal. After that it goes a bit hazy." I let out a deep breath. James conjures up some tissues, saying we both could do with them "James could you do me a favour?"

"sure"

"Don't tell emily I told you any of this."

"no problem, hey are you and Em still coming to ours for the hols?" it was the christmas holidays next week and Mr Potter had invited me, Emily and Scorpius over for a whole two weeks, this was a regular thing for Em but a first for me, My group of the Potter/Weasley clan, Albus, Rosie and scorpius (me, Em and Scorpius were honorary members of the clan) normally stayed over mine during the holidays, Em, James, Fred (george's son) and Abbie (mollie's little sister) stay at the Potters and Lily, Hugo, Ace (Charlie's son) and Shannon (Oliver Wood's daughter, also an honarary member) stay at Hugo's house but this year the Potters are letting us all stay together, we're all sleeping in the living room though.

"a pack of dementors couldn't stop us" with that the bell rang. Rosie was first out. Seeing me, she ran over and squeezed, going on about how out of order Binns was. I told her it was fine and she shouldn't worry because James had calmed me down. She smiled and changed the subject to christmas. She was the stereotypical Ravenclaw. Extremely smart, modest and can tell how people are feeling. She could tell I didn't want to talk about what happened so she changed the subject. I feel someone slap my arse, automatic reaction, I threw a fire ball at them. Most people saw what happened and ducked and ragged their friends down.

"FOR MERLINS SAKE DURSLEY!"

"ARE YOU ACTUALLY MESSED UP IN THE HEAD!"

"HAVE YOU NOT LEARNT FROM THE PAST SEVEN TRIPS TO THE HOSPITAL?"

"It's a laugh." He smirked. His mates are all on the floor laughing "come on Treas, you know you secretly love it."

"Oh I'm sure your dad will think that when I write to him again" Ginny Potter (our DADA teacher) had just walked in and witnessed what happened. Apparently Dursley's used to be a git, that is until Harry saved him from dementors, he wasn't a big fan of magic until he found love with a witch (Susan Bones) now he's the nicest guy you can meet, I've seen in malkins shop a couple of times, getting robes for butch. He's so polite and gives me a piece of paper called 'a ten pound note' I have no idea what they are so I just stuff them in my room.

"sorry miss, Treasure's just over reacting because I bumped into her"

"is that the truth, because I know Treasure gets mad when people lie about her and can't control her actions" she looked at me and winked. I smiled, Ginny always stuck up for me, she actually had a go at McLaggen because he gave me a detention for 'talking back'. All I had done was ask if I could go to the toilet. Dursley walked past me and whipered "see you during the holidays" I looked at him, disgusted. Him and his group walked off laughing their heads off. Albus and Scorpius ran up to us

"what happened?"

"what did he do?"

"I swear I'll kill him, I cant believe we're related!"

"forget that, he said something about seeing us over the weekend"

"I haven't heard any… OH MY MERLIN HE DIDN'T! I SWEAR IF DAD'S INVITED THEM I'LL KILL HIM!"

the only time I see Al this angry is when he talks about Butch.

"Atleast he hasn't invited Zabini. Or my brother for that matter." We shudder. We found out a couple of weeks ago that Lucius Jr. is obsessed with my sister and has a load of pictures of her around his room.

"anyway, we had better get ready for McLaggen" I groaned

_CHRSTMAS HOLIDAYS_

The train ride to the potters seemed to take forever. Especially when James is starting arguments with everyone. After making a first year cry Emily decided he needed a tongue tie jynx until he had calmed down.

"I'm not surprised he's annoyed! Why on earth did dad think it was appropriate to invite butch?" Lily spat his name.

"atleast his dad's going to be there. He seems pretty nice."

"Yeah but he's invited vernon and petunia aswell"

"Oh merlin." Albus moaned.

"whats wrong with them?" I asked

"They used to be extremely anti magic, but since their grandson turned out to be a wizard they've been over compensating when he's near them, but once he's gone they glare at anyone who can use magic. When they found out that Em could move the earth they wouldn't go near her. Vernon fell over and he shouted at Emily for thirty minutes for it"

"why?"

"he assumed it was her fault" I looked at Em who gave me a 'it was me but im not exactly going to tell them that am I' wink. The rest of the train ride was pretty dull so we spent most of it laughing at James who still had the jinx on. When we were about two minutes from the station I decided it would be a laugh to have James shout at Em so I quietly muttered the counter jinx

"EMILY ALEXANDRA MALKIN YOU ARE IN TROUBLE!" the jinxes went on until we were in the muggle world where the argument was just words, pretty lucky because some poor third year was still on the train, refusing to get off because her hair had been made shocking pink and shockingly short. When they saw Harry they both stopped

"there's no point stopping now, I could hear you while you were still on the train." He turned to me "what are they arguing about this time?"

"James was arguing with anyone he could, made someone cry, Emily decided to teach him a lesson, I decided it would be funny to let him off and they started jinxing eachother and then you saw the rest"

"so the usual?"

"the usual, we going now?"

"no, we have to wait for for Butch." At this everyone started shouting at him

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU INVITED THE DURSLEYS…"

"HE'S AN ARSE!"

"…BE IN JAIL FOR SEXUAL HARRASMENT!"

"…WILL HEX HIM IF HE TRYS ANYTHING"  
>"…DO YOU REALLY HATE US THAT MUCH!"<p>

with that he silently put a tongue tieing jinx on all of us

"Believe it or not the dursleys are my family. Yes the only decent dursleys are Dudley and susan but it wouldn't be too good for my reputation if I said they couldn't come for the holidays yet I said yes to a malfoy, no offense scorpius."

"None taken. There's butch now" the boy wadled over to us, winked at me and jumped in the front seat

"Butch you can't sit there, we're picking Victiore up from St. Mungos" Harry's voice was kind but you could tell he was annoyed already because he had wrote to all of us saying this.

"So? Why cant she sit in the back?"

"I'm not making a seven month pregnant woman sit in the back of a car now MOVE!" Harry never shouted so this made everyone wet themselves slightly. He turned to the rest of us "Ginny's going to be here in a minute with the people carrier, if you want to just go straight to ours then you can wait for her." At this Butch jumped out the car and sat on his trunk, which creaked under his weight. Me, Albus and Rosie went with Harry. Victiore was the one that helped me learn to control my ability and she'as made me the god mother of her unborn child… theres also the fact that it's me and Rosie that Butch harrasses so everyone agreed that we should go with Harry and Albus jumped in the car because he saw butch about to get in which kind of defeated the purpose of us going with Harry. Albus seemed extremly distracted, I put my hand on his leg to let him know he could talk to me. He gave me the 'I'll tell you later' look with those eyes that gave me goose bumps, suddenly who was kissing me passionately, hands running up my thighs until he gets to…

"Treasure?"

"huh?" damn it! My imagination is so vivid that it could be real sometimes. Albus was looking at me with a quizical expression "sorry, dozed off" I mumbled. He laughed and put his arm round me. If any other guy had done this I would assume they wanted a little bit of the famous fire passion (you make out with a couple of guys who tell their friends it was awesome and suddenly every guy is trying to get with you… except the guy you want) but with Albus it was just him being a mate. He was like a brother, no, people don't want to screw their brother, he was like a step brother, My right hand man, you never saw one of us with out the other. I was the leader of the fourth year p/w group (James thought he was the leader of all of us but Emily showed him other wise by showing easily he could be persuaded by a snog) but Albus was the one you went to if you were upset. If he was upset, I WOULD be there for him, no matter what it was. We got to the hospital and the was Victiore. Looking magnificent, her strawberry blonde hair softly rippling in the wind, getting looks of admiration, adoration and jealousy. Her bump just seemed to add to her beauty. You could hear men muttering "what lucky bugger knocked her up?" she saw us and smiled, even with the extra weight she still seemed to glide towards them while a few pregnabt women glared at her elegance.

"hey guys, how are you?" the rest of the car trip was spent moaning about slytherins, laughing at James and talking about Victiore baby "oh, we found out what it is." Victiore beamed

"OH MY MERLIN WHAT?" I HOLLERED

"it's a little baby girl" she exclaimed

"HA! EMILY, JAMES,GINNY AND YOU" I pointed to harry"OWE ME FIVE GALLEONS EACH! MWAHAHA"

"DAMN IT!" yelled Harry "can I pay you later?"

"nope. You still owe me for the wedding"

"YOU BET ON MY WEDDING!"

"n-n-nothing big" harry stammered "Treasure said you would anounce you were pregnant and I said…"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAID!" I sniggered as Harry got yelled at for the next half hour.

_AT THE POTTERS RESIDENCE_

"BUTCH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" most of the house was woken by this scream, the rest of the house was woke up by the sound of Butch Dursley being thrown out a window

"YOUR LUCKY WE'RE ON THE GROUND FLOOR!" rose screamed

"oh, you like it rough do you weasley?" James and Albus had to hold her back after that retort.

"I SWEAR DURSELY! IF I FIND YOU LOOKING THROUGH MY UNDERWEAR AGAIN YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE DEAD!"

"oh its death threats now is it? Don't worry babes, I found something much more interesting in Treasures suitcase.

"YOU WENT THROUGH MY SUITCASE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TAKE YOU CREEP!" Scorpius, Harry, Dudley and Ron tried to hold me back but I was shaking with anger. Albus saw this and ran over, leaving James to struggle with Rosie, he grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"Treasure calm down, take deep breaths, think about what will happen if you burst into flames" I looked into his eyes and instantly felt myself calming down. I was almost fully calmed when Butch walked in holding a locket. My mum had given madam malkin two locket's and told her to give them to me and Emily because she knew that her life was drawing to its end. They had pictures of our mum and dad in them.

"why do you have a picture of Victor Krum in a locket? That's a tiny bit sad Treas." Butch said with a sly smile.

"Butch I would drop that locket and walk away if I were you." James warned. He was the only person, apart from madam malkin, who knows who mine and em's dad is, he knew that this would make make both of us explode and that would create a natural disaster that could result in the death of the whole of england.

"Why? I'm simply curios as to why she has a washed up, demented quidditch player in a…" Emily snapped. She pounced on him, forgetting she could use magic, and started beating the crap out of him. James and Harry finally managed to restrain her but had to keep a hold of her. Butch now had to black eyes, a fat lip and a broken nose

"that bloody girl should be locked up!" Vernon roared. Everyone glared at him but I screamed at him

"OH BECAUSE YOUR PRESCIOS GRANDSON HAS NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG IN HIS LIFE, LIKE MAYBE BEATING UP HUGO AT SCHOOL! SEXUALLY HARRASSING ME AND ROSIE! ATLEAST HIS FATHER KNOWS HIS SONS DONE WRONG"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU IGNORANT LITTLE GIRL!"

"OH I AM SO SORRY, DID I OFFEND YOU, YOU ARROGANT PRAT? DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT YOUR SON DID? HE WENT THROUGH MINE AND ROSIES PERSONAL BELONGINGS, TOOK THE PISS OUT SOMETHING THAT HAS HUGE SENTIMENTAL VALUE AND INSULTED OUR FATHER…" I clapped my hand over my mouth, I had slipped up big time there, everyone gasped.

"Treasure, I'm so sorry" hermione exclaimed

"why are you sorry? Your not the one who tortured him into st. mungos, your not the one who just called him washed up" I glared at Butch who was hiding behind his grandad. Albus walked over to me

"do you want to calm down in my room for a bit?" I nodded, tears stinging my eyes. He grabbed my hand and took me up to his room. He locked the door behind him and leaned against it "Umm Treasure?" all I could do was look up and let him know I had heard him "since we're letting out secrets, can I tell you one?" I knew he was trying to distract me but I was interested, this could be whats been distracting him for the past year.

"Of course you can! I'm your best friend dick head, you could tell me you had killed someone and I would help you bury the body" he smiled but said nothing "whats been on your mind bub?" 'bub' was my loving nickname for anyone who needed a friend.

"I-I-I don't know how to say this. If my family found out I don't know what they would think."

"well, why don't you try me first and then you can worry about others?" he was stuttering, I had never seen him this nervous! This was cool headed, shoulder to cry on Albus and he was nervous! "Ok, why don't we play twenty questions to try and figure this out?" he smiled again, I took this as a good sign so I soldiered on "ok…is it a school thing?" he shook his head

"a family thing?" shake

"Guy troubles?" he jumped and stared at me "Oh come on Albus! I think I can figure out that my best friend is gay!"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW?"

"well the fact that you're one of the only guys at school that doesn't fancy me or Emily is a BIG clue."

"anything else?"

"only things girls would notice, Albus we have shared a bed numerous times. Even if you didn't fancy me most guys would take advantage of me, you're the best dressed guy at school, you actually listen when girls tell you their problems. You're the perfect guy Albus which means you had to be gay." He let out a sigh of relief  
>"I thought you would freak about this, or atleast be slightly surprised"<p>

"I'm a bit dissapointed, but that's because I had a slight crush on you."

"I'm so sorry" he said actually looking sorry.

"Oh Albus don't be so stupid! I moved on a long time ago and this time I know he likes me but I like annoying him by pretending to fancy you still" I winked at him. He laughed "who's the unlucky guy I have to fight off then?"

"oh no! I am not falling for that again! You told him last time!" we were laughing now. Then we heard yells from down stairs. I sighed "We should see if we can calm them down."

"well you're the only one who can talk to Em when she's like this… unless you've made her like this" we laughed and went down stairs, but it wasn't Emily and Butch fighting, it was Harry and Vernon

"HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOUSE AND INSULT MY KIDS!"

"MAYBE THEY SHOULD LEARN A BIT OF RESPECT THEN!"

"THEY WILL WHEN YOU DO!"

"HOW DARE YOU! WE HOUSED YOU…"

"UNDER SOME STAIRS FOR ELEVEN YEARS, YOU ONLY GAVE ME DUDLEYS SECOND BEDROOM BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT THE HOGWARTS LETTERS WOULD STOP!"

"…FED YOU…"

"WITH SCRAPS OF YOUR FOOD ONCE YOU HAD FINISHED!"

"AND LET YOU GOT TO THAT RETCHED SCHOOL!"

"AS IF YOU HAD ANY CHOICE."

"WE COULD HAVE STOPPED YOU GOING IF WE WANTED TO!"

"OH REALLY? HERMIONE, YOU'RE THE NEW HEADMISTRESS, WHAT WOULD YOU DO IF YOU KNEW THEIR WAS A LITTLE BOY WHO WAS BEING STARVED, FORCED TO DO ALL THE CHORES, MAKE EVERY DINNER BUT NOT BEING ALLOWED TO EAT IT, AND IF HE SO MUCH AS LEFT A SPECK OF DUST ANYWHERE HE WAS LOCKED IN A CUPBOARD FOR A WEEK OR TWO"

"I would probably send a half giant to go and get him" she said with a slight smile

"OH SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOUR ONLY ABOUT FORTY!"

"forty one actually. And I know quite a bit, like that harry knows spells that could turn your hair a permenant pink, and since his brother-in-law is minister for magic it could be made legal" I swear, if she had been a muggle she would have been an excellent lawyer. Vernon was going red. He turned and saw me

"Oh, have you finished having your tantrum?" he sneered. I shut my eyes for a moment when I opened them I was no calmer so I started clicking, when I click a little flame dances on top of my finger and I find it extremely soothing. I hear a yelp after the first click I look up to see Vernon staring at my finger, he had gone pale white, I realised I hadnt told them about me. I smirked and clapped my hands together, my arms slowly started to flame up. I had never made it go past my elbows before because it always tingled but this time I let it fill me, I shut my eyes, it felt amazing, the tingling was all over my body I could hear yells but I ignored them. The tingling started to fade opened my eyes to find everyone staring at me. I looked down and saw the flames dancing round my body, forming a dress the flames started to fade, in their place was a flame red halter dress, full length but with two slits that went extremely high, a v-neck that went dangerously low, the back didn't start until very close to my bum. Everyones mouths were open. I looked in the mirror. My hair was in a loose bun with a curled strand let out on each side. Two rubies were dangling from my ears, a gold necklace lay delicately on my neck with eight rubies, each with a letter carved into it, spelling treasure, I was gobsmacked, what the hell just happened? Was this normal in an elementress? James answered that question for me.

"so that's your true form."he said, mildly surprised. "I suppose it makes sense, your element is fire, which makes you fun, dangerously beautiful and strangely hypnotising"

"There's no strangely about it. She's bloody gorgous" Scorpius exclaimed

"why cant I be 'strangely hypnotising' with a bit more material!" I whined. Ok there might have been quite a bit of material but not in the right places. Butch was looking like it was taking him everything not to jump on me, Albus must have seen this because who quietly put a body bind hex on him. "well although I like attention, James how do I turn back?"

"same way you turned into this sex goddess." That earned him dirty looks from Emily and his parents and a glare from Scorpius. I clapped my hands infront of me and the fire returned but it was different, it was ice cold. It was making me shiver but I couldn't stop it. I let the fire sorround me. It sarted to warm up and I look down. My Hollyhead Harpies top and shorts had returned and the dress was no where in sight. James found this whole thing hilarios and with one look at Vernon's expression fell to the floor in a fit of laughter. Harry was trying to get everything back to normeal

"Right, who wants breakfast?" Everyone except Vernon and Petunia went back to normal. By evening the only evidence that this morning happened were the dirty looks from grandad Dursley

"hey Harry, whos coming tomorrow?" Em asked

"oh crap! I forgot! It's christmas eve!" Emily and the Potters laughed, apparently this was a yearly thing. "well all the weasleys always come over" Vernon winced at this. "Oliver wood's coming over with his family, Madame Malkins coming over but just for dinner and so is Victor Krum." The last name made me and Emily jump. Dad was getting out of St Mungos! We were told he wouldn't be well enough until I was out of school! Harry saw our shocked faces "James told me who your father was so I called St Mungos and they said he's been recovering at an amazing speed. He's too weak to be out for more than a day so I said about christmas and they said it would be good for him." At this me and Em jumped on him shouting thankyou's. he laughed and returned our hugs. This was honestly the best christmas present that anyone had ever given us. After we had let Harry get up Emily turned to me " How did James know?" I gave her a cheeky grin which she knew meant I had done it. She laughed and hit me with a pillow. Soon we were having a full on pillow fight (I was cheating by throwing flash fire balls at her) James and Scorpius walked in.

"LADIES THERE IS NO NEED FOR VIOLENCE! THERE'S ENOUGH OF ME TO GO AROUND!" shouted James, me and Em looked at each other, we knew what had to be done. I jumped on him

"Scorp! Grap his legs!" Scorpius did as he was told and emily started tickling James, his only weakness.

"GET OFF ME! I WILL GET YOU ALL BACK FOR THIS! SCORPIUS YOU TRAITOR!" the yells went on and on but all we did was laugh. Lily walked in, took one look at what was happening and walked out. "LILY! COME BAHACK! HELP ME!"

"Screaming will only make it worse" laughed Emily

"STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

"Anything?" Emily stopped, an evil glint in her eye that was mirrored in James'. I clicked into what was going on

"umm scorp I think we should leave them alone."

"why? What are they going to do? We're in James' bedroom there's not much they can do except…oh" I laughed and grabbed his wrist. We ran out the room and started giggling "your going to tell everyone once they come out of their aren't you?"

"I'm surprised you even have to ask" we laughed and then it was silent. Normally it was never silent when we're together because we're constantly flirting, atleast that's what everyone says. I looked at him to see him looking me up and down "whats up?"

"I have a problem that Albus can't solve."

"oh merlin then you are in trouble. What's the problem?"

"well I've liked this girl for a really long time, but I don't know if she likes me but her best friend has had a crush on me for a long time and they've only just told me, so if I tell this girl how I feel and she doesn't like me or thinks that it will be like torturing her best friend then it may ruin our friendship,if she does like me then her best friend may hate me and her but if I don't tell her then im scared I'll be making a huge mistake"

"ah, I can see your problem, I shall try and be as wise as I can but I'm not promising anything" I coughed dramatically, making him laughing "Scorpius, you cant live your life not doing stuff because something 'might happen', you have to take chances, if you live by…" I couldn't finish the question because he had just planted his lips on mine. It was amazing suddenly all the Albus daydreams turned into Scorpius. He pulled away and looked at me, nervous, "Well" I breathed "that was taking a chance." I looked at him and smiled, but this wasn't a friendly smile. This smile was begging for more. He grinned and kissed me again, more secure this time, I pulled him on top of me. I could feel him smile. His hand was running up my leg, my hand down his muscled torso, I knew quidditch was good for something. Then we here a cough. Scorpius jumps off me, startled. I turn and see Albus standing their with an expression that I have never seen on him before, I had seen on other people before, it was jealousy. HE was the best friend that Scorpius was talking about. It didn't even register. I looked at Scorpius, he looked like he had just betrayed a friend, it wasn't his fault his best guy friend had a crush on him. Albus stormed off and I heard his bedroom door slam. I looked back at Scorpius.

"I'll talk to him"

scorpius nodded and walked towards the living room "uh scorp, you might want to splash some water on your face" he looked in a mirror, saw how red he was and went even more so. I clamped a hand over my mouth to stop me laughing and walked into Albus' room where I was greeted by a growling chair.

"I still cant make it a wolf." Albus said quietly, he looked at me, he'd been crying. I don't think anyone has seen Albus cry. Do I just make all potter men cry? Reminding myself that I was here to sort something out I sat down on the bed and put Albus' head on my lap "I thought it was normally your head on my lap."

"I decided we needed a bit of a change, so I'm taking it you're the best friend of the girl Scorp likes who he didn't want to hurt."

"didn't stop him snogging you." I made Albus look at me

"Al, the three of us have known each other for four and a half years and I think Scorp has had that crush on me since we met. You have only just realised your gay. you have told Scorpius your gay and he was fine with it so you think he's the one. Now there are quite a few guys at our school that I'm pretty sure are gay so try going for one of them instead of the one straight guy who isn't going to be awkward around you."

"He's the guy you like isn't he!"

"has it took you that long to figure it out?" I laughed. he smiled and sat up. "you're going to be fine Al, don't let boy troubles get you down." He laughed and we left his room. We went downstairs and looked at us with a nervous smile, I winked at him and sat on his lap. I looked at Al to see his reaction but he didn't care

"your talk did some good then?"

"my talks always do good." He smiled and started tickling me. The only thing that can make me annoyed and make me laugh at the same time

"SCORP I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL SET YOUR HAIR ON FIRE!" I screeched through a fit of laughter. He stops but not because I said that. He nodded his head towards the doorway where Em and James had just walked down. I looked round to make sure everyone was there and then said (extremely loudly) "how was your sexy time?" everyone span and stared at them. James had a huge grin on his face and my remark just made it bigger but Emily's face just went bright red. Albus looked at me and Scorpius and we all collapsed in a fit of laughter. I havent laughed so much in my life.

"Actually we were talking." Emily tried recover herself

"oh yeah, about what?" I tease

"about what my true form could be actually." She replied with a smug look on her face "And how I would become it." I tried to think of a witty comeback but none came

"damnit. You win this one" I say dramatically. "but maybe we should go outside to figure your form out because we don't know what's going to happen."

"yes because turning into a great ball of fire is so safe"

"yeah well…shut up" she laughed

"but when should I do it?"

"no time like the present"

"wait, right now? But I don't know if I'm ready"

"oh and you think I was?"

"but- but… damnit, I'll go get changed"

"why? Your going to get changed anyway so whats the point?" she glared at me. I gave her my cheesiest smile and dragged her out side. it was snowing so I placed a couple of fire balls around us. James followed us, intruiged. Emily stood there

"what do I do now?"

"I don't know. What do you do with your element that calms you?"

"I don't do anything with my element to keep me calm."

"well then… try what I did."

"what did you do?"

"clap your hands out in front of you." She did it and you could tell it was the right thing to do. At once she started turning to stone

"uh Treas? I don't like this"

"It will start to tingle when it gets to your elbows" soon her whole body was stone. After five seconds nothing happened "uhh, Em" I go and touch her face which is stone cold, no pun intended. At one touch the stone seemed to explode and me and James had to cover our to stop pieces of it hitting our eyes. When we looked back Emily was standing there in an amazing dark green full length dress. One arm was bare while the other had a delicate sleeve with a slit so it fell of her arm if she moved a certain way. Her hair had been pushed over one shoulder in a loose ponytail with a single white rose tied round it. She had two emeralds dangling from each ear and five emeralds round her neck saying 'Emily' I was gobsmacked, Em had always been gorgeous but now she just looked stunning. She smiled

"I'm guessing from your faces I look pretty hot, that would be a first."

"my merlin Em! Have you ever actually seen yourself, your true form has just amplified it by twohundred percent!" she laughed and changed back. "I wish I could look like that all the time."

"hey!" james shouted, making us jump "It doesn't matter what or who you are, your still beautiful to me." Emily smiled. At this I had to make vomiting noises which earned me a dirty look from Emily and a shoe in the head from James. He looked up "wow it is really dark we had better get back inside before santa gets here." We all laughed and went inside where everyone was already in sleeping bags

the next we were awaken by the excited feet of…Harry and Ron

"What are you all still doing in bed! Come on! PRESENTS!" we laughed and got up. I looked at my pile. It was quite small but I didn't mind because it looked like mostly jewelery and clothes. I saw James whisper something to Emily and she nodded, putting a present in her dressing gown pocket she saw me looking and gave me a 'say anything and I will kill you' look. I laughed and went straight to my presents I got a charm bracelet (Albus), charms (Scorpius, Rosie, Lily, Hugo, Molly, Fred, Abbie and Ace) a book called "design with magic" (Malkin) a fire hydrant (George's idea of a joke) I opened my last present and out fell quidditch gear, I was confused until I saw 'was potter's now Malkin's' on the back

"OH MY MERLIN! THIS IS FANTASTIC! I've needed new quidditch stuff for ages!" hearing Quidditch, James, Scorpius and Albus looked over. James was outraged.

"how come you never gave ME your old quidditch stuff."

"Because I don't actually like you." Harry teased. Dudley and susan came down holding more presents.

"we forgot to bring these down." They passed them out, I got a delicate gold necklace with a treasure chest on it. "hey Harry, when's everyone getting here?" harry looked at the clock.

"in about 10 minutes." Everyone glared at him and rushed about getting ready. I ran into the bathroom only to be stopped by hermione

"I need to give Emily her present, do you know where she is?"

"no, hey what did you get her?" she pulls from behing her back a beautiful pinky purple dress with lots of different layers and delicate lace short sleeves

"It's the dress I wore to the yule ball, funnily enough I was dating your father at the time. I've showed her pictures and she's always really wanted the dress so I thought it would be a good Christmas present." She looked at me, seeking approval. I smiled and went jokingly serious

"How come Emily got such a fantastic present?" pretending to be upset. Hermione laughed and showed me a gorgeous black boob tube dress delicately covered in sequins. "It's the dress I wore to the party that was thrown to celebrate the end of the 'war. I was stunned

"My Merlin it's beautiful, I can't believe your giving this to me." Hermione smiled

"Well it doesn't exactly fit me anymore"

"How can it not fit you? I've heard from everyone that you haven't gained or lost any weight since fourth year"

"Yes but my height has changed a lot since seventh year. That's when I had my growth spurt." I was speechless. I just stood there with my mouth open "why don't you put it on and you can wear it while everyone's here" I gave her the biggest smile and grabbed it. Just before I got to the bathroom I heard James say "guess who" in my ear. I turn but don't see him. I'm really confused. I just keep spinning, trying to see if he's hiding somewhere. I hear a muffled laugh. I turn to it but there's no one there. I walk closer, arms out stretched. I suddenly fall over something. I feel a silky material on my leg, almost like water, I turn but can't see anything; I reach for the silky material and pull it. James appears out of nowhere, holding his stomach and laughing his head off.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!"

"It was. I was just trying out my Christmas present from mum and dad."

"Does this mean you and Emily will be sneaking away to have some fun where no one can hear you."

"Treasure Precious Malkin you have an extremely dirty mind"

"It's a family trait; out of curiosity what did you get Emily?"

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." He grinned and went back downstairs, stuffing the invisibility cloak in his pocket. I laugh on run into the bathroom, I put the dress on (fits like a glove) and walk out to see Emily wearing the dress, she looked stunning, she twirled, laughing.

"Aww Em you look like a princess" I yelled, knowing she hated the word.

"Yeah, well you look like an escort." I laughed and sat next to Scorpius he slung his arm over me. Em took one look at us and started laughing

"Crap, when did this happen?"

"Yesterday, why is this crap"

"Because I owe Harry 3 galleons"

"YOU BET ON MY LOVE LIFE!

"Not your love life, more who was going to be in it..."

"And who did you bet on?"

"Albus" me, Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and started laughing. "What's so funny?"

Albus stopped laughing and looked at me. I gave him an encouraging smile.

"Well Treasure isn't exactly my type"

"How is she not your type? Any straight guy... oh" she gave him a knowing look. James was still oblivious.

"What's oh?" Emily face palmed. Albus suddenly seemed very nervous.

"Uh well, umm I, uh I mean I'm..."

"He's gay you dumb arse" we all turned to see Harry in the door way. He laughed at our stunned faces. "It is a bit obvious Al, you don't like play fighting or dueling, you don't have two left feet when you dance and your best friend is Treasure Malkin."

"Hey! Why does being my best friend instantly mean he's gay"

"Only a woman, someone in love with you or a gay best friend could put up with your hormones 24 hours a day Treasure" I mockingly glared at him then laughed

"It's funny because it's true" everyone laughed, and then the door bell rang. Em and I froze but it was only the Weasley clans. We breathed and went to greet them (George wearing an oven mit to annoy me) Teddy walked with his hair as red as mine, Arthur weasley going on about some muggle object called 'internet' which Harry assures me isn't an actual net. Just after greeting them Malkin walks in, takes one look at my dress and says "that's not one of mine" I sigh, Malkin refuses to believe anyone can makes good clothing apart from her, she looks round and see's Emily wearing one of her dresses and starts complimenting it. Em gives me a sympathetic look and then grins.

"Actually Malkin this is a muggle dress, it's from a little brand called… McDonalds" I laughed, even I knew McDonalds was a muggle restaurant but Mal didn't and looked shocked that she had mistaken a dress for one of her's. then the bell rang again and the Wood's walked in. Oliver had his arm round his stunning wife Sinead while Shannon ran and hugged her little group of friends before she went to anyone else.

"are we the last ones?" Sinead asked in a thick irish accent. As if to answer her question the doorbel rang once more. I gave a little squeak. Harry opened the door and there was a healer at the door. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Where are Treasure and Emily Malkin" me and Em raised our hands shakily "im so sorry to have to be the one to tel you this… uhh is there some where a little more private?" I looked Harry. He pointed to his study, the man nodded and started walking towards there, me and Em followed. He shut the door behind us "I'm sorry to have to tell you that your father took a turn last night. He passed on about an hour ago." I looked at Emily. I had never met our dad so it didn't cause me as much pain. But Emily had spent her life telling me how great he was, how he used to hold her and tell her stories, how he met the great Harry potter, take her on his broomstick and fly for hours (we can remember everything from the day we were born if you hadnt realised) she was always a Daddys girl, she went to see him in the hospital every holiday but I was always too scared. Emily had gone white, she ran to the bin and threw up. She didn't handle deaths well. James' grandmother died 3 years ago and he had to comfort her.

"Em I think you should go get a glass of water." She nodded and walked to the door, shaking furiosly. Once she had shut the door I started asking questions.

"do you know how he died?"

"I don't think I should discuss that with you."

"my father just died! I think I deserve to know how." I gripped the table I was sitting on and I went up in flames. The healer yelped. "TELL ME HOW MY FATHER DIED! I HAVE A VERY SHORT TEMPER AND YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY!"

"someone used a new version of the killing curse on him!" he squeaked. He was terrified of me but it was a good thing for the moment. Someone had killed my father and I wanted to know who. I kind of guessed why

"do you know who?"

"we have three people in custody waiting to be questioned"

"let me question them."

"sorry?"

"YOU HEARD ME!" my eyes turned into flames. It's a slightly painful trick but it worked if I wanted something from someone. He screamed.

"I'll take you! We'll apparate right away!"

"I knew you would see it my way." I can be terrifying when I want be. He hurries out the house with me striding behind him. I don't look at anyone the man stops and mutters something to Harry, he looks at me and nods. We walk outside and I grab the mans arm like a vice. We apparate just outside st. Mungos. I let go of his arm and barged in. the receptionist takes one look at me and points to a white door. I storm in and see a man in his mid 40's

"who are you?"

"I'M TREASURE KRUM (I am changing my last name in memory of my father) AND I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! NOW WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Marcus flint, maybe you can tell me what I'm doing here? I'm a busy man, I don't have time to talk to a teenager having a tantrum." I have never been so angry. I burst into flames again. I was going to become my true form infront of this guy and he wouldn't take me seriously, but this was different. The flames turned to smoke. I was suddenly wearing a tight black low cut halter neck top that stopped just above my stomach to show how toned I was. With tight black shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination. On one hip I had a whip, the thigh high boots had 10 inch heels but were surprisingly easy to walk in. the guy looked shocked and then grinned "sorry sweet heart, it's gonna take more than that to get me talking." As he was talking he was looking at me like I was a piece of meat. As if it was instinct I grabbed the whip which instantly burst into flames. The man yelped. I put the whip back and yelled for them to let him go. Out the corner of my eye I watched his reaction. I small smile crept on his face. The healer came in and asked what I was saying.

"I said you can let the other two suspects go" a look of terror dawned on flint's face.

"I thought you were letting me go?"

"HA! You need to learn how to control your emotions? Your like a book."

He was shaking now. He obviosly didn't think he would get caught. "Now , I believe you killed my father, but before I burn you within an inch of your life I need you to answer a few questions. If im satisfied with all your answers then you are free to go straight to askaban, if I think your lieing then…" I cracked the whip "now, obvious question, why?" He whimpered, my whip flamed up again. He was nearly in tears. I think I must have some magic power that makes men cry. He started talking rapidly. I could only hear the odd word and phrase, like 'payed, nothing against me, just buiseness' and 'please don't hurt me'. I started playing with the whip. This guy needed to be punished. I decided to play with him. I sat on the desk right infront of him. Fear had work the first time but I decided a different aproach might help him tell me more. I leant down and whispered softly in his ear

"who payed you?" this seemed to confuse him (it wasn't very hard with this guy and my body) but it did manage to open his mouth more

"the name Yaxley comes to mind, it's still a bit fuzzy"

"how about you tell me everything you know, then we can have a bit of fun" this made his memory sharpen

"yes, definitely Yaxley, it's all coming back to me now, he payed me 40 galleons, said something about it being a message to his kids, I had no idea who this guy was until you came here and told me who you were. There was a note I was to put at his bedside but I was caught before I could do it."

"could I see the note?"

"it was meant for his eldest daughter."

"I am his oldest." I don't think Emily would be ready for a death note mocking us. He handed me the note and I read it their and then. I was gobsmacked. This couldn't be right. I put the note on the table then looked at Flint. he had a big grin on his face but that changed when he saw my glare. I banged on the door. Three aurors were at the door "he's ready for you now." They marched in and grabbed him. Flint was yelling about mistakes and sueing but I didn't care. I was changing back to my normal self (this constant change was getting confusing) the black dress was back so the healer took me back to the potters. I walked in and was ambushed by Scorpius and Albus who were demanding to know what happened (Rosie knew I would tell them when I was ready… know it all ravenclaw) I gave them both a 'if you want to keep the use of youir tongues I suggest you shut up' look and yelled at James to come outside with me, we've become dramatically closer since we realised what I was and he's the only person I will talk to about elementress things. We got out side (me making fireballs so we didn't freeze in the snow) and I showed him the letter he got to the bottom and stared at me. He was excited

"treasure this is fantastic! You and Em aren't alone! And if its two brothers then I bet they're water and air."

"yeah that's great, the problem is I got this from my dad's ASSASSIN! What if Emily was meant to get this and find these guys so this Yaxley dick can round us up and do something!"

"oh come on! What exactly is he going to be able to do to the four most powerful people on earth!"

"Oh he might not be able to hurt us physically, but theirs others ways to torture people."

"what do you mean?"

"well, how would you feel if someone took emily and you had no idea what they were doing to her?"

"I wouldn't be able to bear that, it would torture… oh. I see what your getting at, but wouldn't it be good just to meet these guys? They might understand their powers a bit more or you could teach them a few things, we could get a couple of aurors to go with you and em or they can come over here and meet the potter/weasley clan." I had to admit I was curios

"fine, see if we can get your uncle to pull a few strings to get them over here." I was excited but I had a bad feeling in my stomach as well

_TRAINRIDE BACK TO HOGWART_

After that holiday I was glad to be going back to hogwarts, Percy had contacted the bulgarian ministry to see if he could get the brothers over and he was going to contact us when he heard something. Em still didn't know anything. She was currently at st mungos and would come to school when she stopped throwing rocks at people unintentionly. James looked so lonely with out her (even with Fred and Abbie) we got on the train and waved to Harry and Ron (Hermione and Ginny were already at the school) we found a compartment and attemptedto all squeeze, it didn't help that Fred's current bit of fun was in there with us, she's a nice girl, sixth year, they'd been going out for a few weeks so everyone was waiting for big dump… which would probably happen halfway through the train ride. James told me I should keep the other elementress' (whats the male version of that? Elementee, elementor, I like elementor, I'll go with that) a secret… so, naturally, I told everyone, I sat on Scorp who wrapped him arms round me. James made a puking noise so I decided to tell him that I found Em's present from him. That wiped the smile off his face. I laughed and started doodling on Scorpius arm with a quill. 5 minutes into the trainride and hlafway through a game of exploding snap the compartment door opens and Zabini pokes her face in

"wheres Emily?"

"none of your buiseness" James' knuckles were going white.

"I was just wondering because my father's head healer at st mungos and he said that she's been put in isolation"

"get stuffed Zabini"

"now that's not nice. I actually came in here to comfort you in your hour of need" my head snapped up at this and I realised that the first five buttons were undone. This may have been slightly seductive if her chicken fillets weren't showing out of her padded bra she walked up to to james and sat uncomfortably close to him (it was also uncomfortable because her skirt was practically a belt and she wasn't wearing any knickers, if that wasn't bad enough she was directly opposite me, scorp was covering his eyes with my back… damn him) I Subconsciously growled, it was something that I did that had given me the nickname 'dog', really imaginative isn't it (note the sarcasm) Zabini looked at me "down girl, you wanna treat?" She sneered. James was pretty angry with that. He generally beat the crap out of anyone who even implied that nickname but as Alia's a girl he had no idea what to do. So, naturally, I intervened

"Alia" when I used the sickly sweet tone you knew shit was going to happen. "You do realise that James has a girlfriend who, unlike you, hasn't slept with every guy in the school with no taste"

"Only because they had _enough _taste not to sleep with her"

"Really? Because every guy who has slept with you started on Em first" with that everyone stared at Alia to see her reaction. Her mouth was opening like but no sound came out. "just because you smell like a fish doesn't mean you have to act like one."

That was a bit much and I knew it but I did care. She jumped up, wand out but I was one step ahead. Her hair had turned to plastic before she had even muttered a word. She felt the change and threw an Indian burn hex at me. I was getting angry, not normal school angry, I was going to change and I knew it. I looked at James and ran out the compartment. I heard Alia yelling.

"That's right! You run little girlie! Just because you're an elementress you think you can win every fight but really you're just a scared little girl!" I stopped at that bit. It was too late, she had gone over the top and she was about to see how I won fights. I flamed up and returned in the 10 inch boots. Alia was terrified but everyone else was staring at the outfit. I was almost a tomboy (I would only wear skirts with leggings and I was beater for the Gryffindor quidditch team) so seeing me in something so feminine, so slutty, was a big thing for Hogwarts. I grabbed the whip but there was no need. Alia was in tears

"I'M SORRY! I WAS JUST TRYING TO COMFORT HIM!"

"NEXT TIME YOU DECIDE TO 'COMFORT HIM' PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I walked up to her and helped her up. I shoved her away from the compartment and shut the door. Everyone was looking at me. "What?" Fred looked at Scorp.

"Dude! I can't believe your banging that! Jealous much" at that Fred's girl coughed purposely "oh, yeah, listen babe we need to talk" I face palmed; thank god we were nearly at school. Oh, did I mention that Hermione is getting all the prefects to wear MY designs! And everyone's wearing something different. we got changed, me wearing a red mini skirt with black leggings under thigh high red converse but with the normal shirt and tie while Rosie was wearing a blue shirt with a bronze tie but with the normal school trousers, Albus (the other 5th year Gryffindor prefect) was wearing a pair of black jeans with a red lion on the front pocket, and went to meet everyone else who had their boring uniforms on, I laughed then kissed Scorp, telling him I would meet him in the common room as the prefects had to all meet up. We got to the staff room and the others were their, we smiled at each other and started chatting, waiting for the teachers. Gemma, the Slytheryn 6th year prefect, was cracking jokes. Em and Gemma are pretty much the only reason Slytherin and Gryffindor aren't still fighting. They became friends on Gemma's first day, they're pretty close but Rosie's dad still doesn't like slytherins so she can't do the sleep over thing with the rest of us. She doesn't mind though, she's a muggle born so she's not exactly a stereotypical Slytherin. She joked about until the teachers told us the password and told there were two new student s but they were in fifth year "Gemma and Treasure, you are to show these boys around" Hermione informed us. I was curios as to why us two but didn't argue. We followed Hermione to the entrance hall where there were two boys speaking Bulgarian. They must need a translator (Em made sure I learnt Bulgarian because dad had forgotten English after the accident) I walked up to the boys and started speaking fluent Bulgarian "_zdravei _(hello) boys." This made them smile in surprise. I continued in Bulgarian "welcome to England, me and my friend are here to help you around Hogwarts. My name is treasure and my friend there is Gemma, have you been sorted into your houses?" the boys laughed and one of them starts to speak amazing English "That was very good miss…"

"Just call me Treasure "

"Of course, we have been put in houses but we did not see any in the way in."

"Oh it's not an actual house, it just a group of rooms really"

"Ah, that would make sense; well my brother was put in Slytherin…"

"So you're going to have to put up with me, what's your name mate" the boy looked confused, Gemma had lived in Australia for 5 years before coming to Hogwarts so it was hard to understand her at the best of time, I laughed and translated what she had said

"Oh. I am Blake Acquelle." I froze; Acquelle was the Elementor's name. I looked at them more carefully for signs of which element each boy had, I turned Blake slightly. His eyes were almost completely white except for the pupils, it was a striking look. I looked at the other boy. He had blue hair! I don't know how I didn't notice that before

"_Dyavolite! _(holy shit)_" _I don't know why im swearing in Bulgarian. The boys looked extremely confused and Gemma looked like she felt left out. "Boys my name is Treasure Krum but it used to be Malkin" I turned to the other boy "you must be Dimitri."

"_Dyavolite__! _(shit)The fire Elementor! You have a sister if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, this is unbelievable! I'm guessing your twins? Have you two figured out your true form? What about fighting form? Do you…" Dimitri laughed

"I apologise for the interruption but it is late and my brother and I are tired."

"Oh, yes, sorry, I'm taking it your in Gryffindor?"

"Well done. Are you in Gryffindor?" I laughed. We said goodbye to Gemma and Blake. We made our way to the fifth floor.

"You and your brother aren't used to being apart are you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of. You look like your missing a part of you."

"I've been told that before, Blake was in hospital for a little while, nothing serious, but people said I looked a bit lost" we talked for ages, it wasn't until we got into the common room and people were giving us weird looks that I realised we had been speaking Bulgarian. I haven't spoken Bulgarian in months and suddenly I don't realise when I'm speaking it. I laughed and introduced him to Scorp and the others. I saw James and practically jumped on him

"JAMES! ELEMENTORS! AT HOGWARTS! NEW STUDENTS! BULGARIAN! BLONDE!" he looked terrified and he didn't realise what I had said so I repeated it slower, his eyes grew wider and landed on Dimitri. He went and shook his hand and James started talking, James has a strong cockney accent so Dimitri got extremely confused. I sniggered and translated. We spent about 10 minutes doing this before Dimitri's eyes started drooping. I laughed and asked Albus to show him the dorm. Albus led him up the stairs. When he came back down he looked at me.

"Oh my Merlin he's hot!"

"AL! Can you make sure your brother's not near you when you start talking about boys?"

"Only if you stop talking about girls in front of me." James glared at him and went to talk to Scorp. Albus laughed and carried on. "His eyes are so blue! I have a thing for striking eyes." I laughed. Since he had announced he was gay he had become a lot camper.

"If you think his eyes are striking then wait until you see his brother."

"Merlin there's two of them! You don't want to know what I'm thinking right now." I was laughing so hard at this that I fell on the floor. I got some odd looks but I didn't care, I went up to my dormitory and went to sleep, I felt amazing, I had met the Elementors, and no one had died. I slept soundly…

"MCLAGGEN! SERIOUSLY! WILL YOU STOP THROWING WATER ON ME IN THE MORNING?"

"I WILL WHEN YOU STOP BURNING ME!"

"IT'S AN AUTOMATIC REFLEX YOU DAFT COW! I WOULDN'T BURN YOU IF YOU DIDN'T POUR WATER ON ME!" Gryffindor mornings. Always predictable. I stormed downstairs. Annabelle close behind, a burning hand mark on her face, Dimitri looked slightly surprised but he was sitting with Scorp so I'm guessing he told him this happens. I nodded my head and we went down to the great hall for breakfast. Rosie was already their so we sat with her at the Ravenclaw table. Dimitri saw his brother and beckoned him over. Albus took one look at Blake and mouthed 'wow' I laughed silently and mouthed 'I know'. Blake sat next to albus and they started talking. Blake looked at me and started speaking Bulgarian " please tell me he's gay!"

"_Das,_(yes) he is, why?"

"Because he's kind of hot." Dimitri head snapped up at that and he looked at his brother

"_Pich! _(dude) Seriously not while I can hear you?"

"Well go away then." Everyone was looking at us, trying to figure out what we were saying, I laughed and went to talk to Rosie but she seemed too busy stealing glances at Dimitri. I looked at Scorp and he had noticed as well, I looked at James but he was too busy eating. We finished our food and went to our lessons. It was choice subjects, me, Rosie and Al had care of magical creatures (we have two teachers after one of Hagrid's creatures nearly killed Scorp, that's the reason Scorp is no longer in that class) both Dimitri and Blake are in this class as well so they followed us to Hagrid's hut. Rosie flirting like crazy with Dimitri while Albus got tongue tied whenever Blake spoke to him. Blake seems like a bit of a flirt and he was teasing Al like crazy. I gave him a look and he smiled. Why do I get on so well with gay guys? We saw Hagrid and the boys yelped. They were actually shaking

"What's wrong?"

"GIANT! CAN YOU NOT SEE HIM?" I looked but all I saw was Hagrid, then I realised.

"No he's a halfer" they looked confused still. "A half giant, there's quite a few of them nowadays, I can't believe you haven't seen one!"

"We have! He killed twelve people in our town!"

"Hagrid wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Giants are unpredictable"

"But Hagrid's not a giant!" they still seemed unconvinced; I sighed and called Hagrid over.

"'Ello Treasure! Who are your friends?" I introduced and after seeing how pleasant he was with me, they decided to be civil. They still didn't trust him, but it was a start. We were studying vampires this term; it was fine because the other teacher had actually trained vampires to stay away from blood. One of his subjects was here now but we had to go into the forbidden forest for the darkness for an hour. we asked the vampire questions, it was a pretty good lesson (one of the cake faces got yelled at for saying he wasn't a proper vampire because he didn't sparkle, the vampire looked like he wanted to slap her for saying it) the teachers had to keep their focus on the vamp so it was easy for us to pass notes, we had potions next with Mr. Malfoy, Scorp's dad. He wasn't happy that Scorp was in Gryffindor. Scorp didn't care. He actually lived with me, Em and Malkin just now so the only time his dad saw him was during potions. Scorp was waiting outside, he couldn't stand being in the room with out one of us there. We walked in and Scorp and me took our normal seats. Rosie and Scorp were amazing at potions where as Al and I sucked so Rosie and Al generally went together and me and Scorp but today Al sat with Blake and Rosie with Dimitri I had a little snigger to myself then got my things out. Malfoy hated our group because he hated most of our parents but today he was being unusually nice to me. I was confused until he came and spoke to me

"So your dad was Victor Krum?"

"Yeah" I swear if he mocks me I will actually burn what's left of his hair off.

"I thought you might have been when you first came here, you have your dad's talent on a broomstick."

"Sir can you just tell me what you want so I can decide whether I care or not?" normally that would get me a detention but he just laughed. Professor Malfoy laughing was never a good sign.

"I just thought you might like this." He handed me a locket like mine. "I found this in the room your mother passed away in with a letter saying to give it to her 'little ball of fire'" I took the locket from him and opened it. The picture was my mum blowing a kiss. He handed me the letter and walked off to yell at Albus before I could say anything. I read the letter. _my darling child; I shall never know you and I knew this when I first became pregnant, I knew you would be a little fire child as you kept me warm in the winter. Whenever I burped a little flame would be released and that was your idea of kicking. I just want you to know that I loved you. I have some very disturbing news for you my little imp. You shouldn't trust your sister; she is a daughter of the earth. The earth may appear calm but underneath it all is the magma waiting to burst out. I know you do not wish to hear this, she probably told you the story that it was your grandfather that put your father in the hospital but it was actually her. She repeatedly hit him with a rock but when she was asked a few days later she came up with that story. I am sorry if you had to read this in a letter but I knew I wouldn't be able to tell you in person. I love you my darling, don't ever forget that. From your mother, Krystal Krum_

I was gobsmacked. I had nothing of my mother except my locket. I looked at the locket again; the second picture was mum and dad's wedding day, their first kiss as a married couple, I looked and saw my smile and Emily's eye structure on my mum, it was a fantastic combination, she was a beautiful woman. Dad looked amazed at the fact that he had actually got her to marry him. I giggled slightly through the tears I hadn't realised had come. Em had always said dad was permanently gobsmacked he had got mum. Em. The girl who had put dad in hospital. That's the reason she's so upset about this, she didn't know dad any better than I did. She feels it's her fault, no actually scratch that, it is her fault. Scorp nudges me but I'm not paying attention, I'm shaking. I look for Malfoy. He catches my eye and nods to the door. I ran out the door and fell to the floor. I was getting a massive sense of déjà vu. I heard footsteps and looked up, expecting to see James, but instead it was professor Malfoy who came out with Blake who looked at me with worry in his eyes, it's amazing how knowing the same language in a country that doesn't speak it can make you feel so close to each other. Blake sat down next to me while Malfoy started talking

"I don't know what was in that letter but it must have been pretty traumatic for you to react like that."

"You could say that."

If you need someone to talk to then just come see me, ok?" I nodded and he smiled. Maybe Malfoy wasn't as bad as I thought he was. He let Blake stay out with me.

"May I ask what was in the letter?" I told him everything and he sat there listening, he looked annoyed "this is… is… aaargh I do not know the English for it, _tova sa gluposti!"_

"This is bullshit?"

"Yeah that one."

"Still doesn't change the fact that my sisters a liar and everyone knows more about me than I do! It makes me feel insignificant…_neznachitelen" _I translated because of his vacant expression.

"Do you think we should find information about us, maybe in the library?"

"Oh my Merlin we sound like nerds! We can sure as hell try" enter Blake's vacant expression "it means yes."

The library was practically empty when we arrived so it was hard for us to get the books without the nosy librarian trying to figure out what we were looking for. Apparently she used to be a reporter but I just can't see miss skeeter being that good. We couldn't find anything 'fantastic beasts and where to find them' which was the one I could actually imagine us being in. Then I saw it. 'Half human, half element' I don't know how I had ever missed this book before (probably because I never come into the library) I snatched it up and we sat their for three hours, taking everything in, once we had finished we looked at each other, stunned.

"Treasure! This is amazing!"

"We can actually turn into an animal!"

"THAT'S the bit your excited about! I can TRAVEL with my element. I never need to learn to apparate!"

"Yeah I already knew I could make people burst into flames, I accidently do it on a monthly basis. I wonder what animal we turn into."

"It's pretty obvious for you, it's got to be a dragon."

"Well what about you?"

"I don't know a bird of some kind possibly." We spoke for ours, when we looked out the window the sun had nearly set; we had missed the whole school day and were late for dinner. We sprinted to the great hall, when we got their James, Scorp and Al were rapidly talking to Emily. Emily was back! I ran to go hug her then I stopped. I remembered what mum had said in the letter. I just stood there; I didn't know what to do. She saw me and sprinted to hug me, a hug I didn't return, she let go and looked at me

"What's wrong Treas?" Blake was standing next to me and he grabbed my hand. Scorp saw this and glared at Blake.

"Oh I'm fine Em. Oh by the way I found a letter from mum today"

"Where did you get…"

"Do you know what it said, it said you're the reason dad was in hospital. Suppose we're even now, you're the reason the killer knew where dad was and I killed mum at childbirth, it's a parent each! But do you know what hurt the most" the whole school was staring now "the fact that you told me it was our GRANDFATHER who put him in hospital!"

"Treasure, I have never lied to you! It WAS our grandfather. Why would I make up something so horrific?"

"So I would trust you? So you wouldn't have to go through the guilt of me knowing what you have done?"

"How can you say that?" she went to grab my shoulders but I stepped away from her

"You don't get to touch me" I stormed out, Blake not far behind. I stormed outside and turned to Blake "do you know how to use your air travel ability?"

"It seems pretty basic so I should be able to do it."

"Good because I need you to take me to Bulgaria, I need to find my grandfather."

"I will take but I think we should tell the headmistress first."

"She'll try and stop us."

"Then the potions teacher, he seems nice, he'll let you go." I grudgingly agreed. We got to his office, the door opened before we could open it

"Treasure! Excellent I was just about to get you, there's someone I would like you to meet." He opened the door slightly wider and I saw a man in his seventies looking back at me. I had seen those eyes before.

"Treasure! I have been waiting so long to finally meet you." The man said in a strong Bulgarian accent

"Grandfather?"

"Don't call me that, it sounds so formal. Call me _dyado._ (grandad)

"I'll try to remember that." I still didn't trust him. "Why has it taken you so long to find me?"

"Well I have been in Azkaban for the past sixteen years, since your sister came up with that story to get herself out of trouble. Your mother was too ill to tell anyone what really happened."

"How was she able to write me a letter?"

"When she became heavily pregnant with you she became ill, her temperature was through the roof and every time she opened her mouth a spurt of fire would spring out so she couldn't really say anything." I looked at him more closely, trying to find bits of Emily and myself. You could tell he had been in Azkaban; he had that look in his eyes, like he was dead inside, but his eyes had a new spark. This spark was slightly manic and it scared me. "Your sister was always trouble and I fear with your father dead she may go back, but as she is older she knows her powers more, she will be more dangerous." Something about the pain in his eyes made me believe him. "we need to get you away from here. You and your friend." I had forgotten Blake was there.

"Why do we need to bring Blake into this?"

"Emily on her own is bad, with another Elementor she would be dangerous, I know you have a brother Blake but we need to leave immediately, I'm afraid if you go back Emily will be able to persuade you to stay then their will be no hope for any of us."

Blake looked doubtful but I was set

"when do we leave?"

"right now. The floo network has been open for us." He took powder from the mantle piece and threw it in the fire he gestured for us to go first I was nervous, I had never used floo before, I lived in diagon alley so everything was only a walk away. Blake took my hand

"I have actually found out I can transport myself and one other using my element."

"well then here is my address." He gives Blake a small piece of paper. There's a knock at the door. I hear Scorpius' voice on the other side of the door.

"Treas! Are you in there? I need to speak to you!" I look at my grandfather and he gestures for us to leave. The door is smashed open and Scorpius runs in but we've already left the room, we're weightless I'm terrified and hold on to Blake more tightly. Suddenly we're in the snow, in front of a beautiful house. My grandfather opens the door. We walk in. making the biggest mistake of my life…

_to be continued…_


End file.
